Self Inflicted Heartache
by Your-Little-Bonsai-Tree
Summary: Sora and Riku were on top of the world together until something happens to Riku and Sora's left alone to deal with the aftermath. Rated M for adult situations and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: New one.......... obviously! :) Ahha! Just brainstorming tell me what you think and I'll love you forever.

Disclaimer: Really? Do you honestly think I own these characters? Didn't think so.

Self Inflicted _**heartache**_

I felt a shiver roll down my spine as my feet hit the gravel road leading to my house. _Paranoia is bitch _I thought to myself. My hands started trembling as I pulled my house keys out of my pocket and went to open the door. After about two minutes of shaky hands unable to unlock the door I grabbed my right hand with my left to keep it steady and tried to unlock it that way. "Damn it!" I muttered loudly shoving my keys back into their resting place in my pocket. I trudged around the house to my room window and went in that way. It was stupid to act this way but still, something wasn't right. Nothing was right about my situation. _Ever since-he arrived._ I thought stopping the pain before it hit. It always hit. Hit me like a dozen piles of bricks. I was tired of hurting because of him.

"Riku." I muttered sadly. As if on cue the pain started to hit. My heart started pounding and my legs became unstable and soon enough I came tumbling down to the ground in a ball. It was stupid to hurt myself by holding on to him but I knew the second I began to uncoil my fingers from our memories something would snap my back to reality and cause me to hold back on to all the _'what used to be'_s. It was childish of me to hold him so close, but what was I suppose to do? Let him slip away? Letting him go before I got attached would have been the best choice but I didn't and for that here I am at my weakest all because I let _love _get the best of me.

Just thought of trying something new. Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters used in this story.

**Self _Inflicted_ Heartache**

_A year ago~_

"Hey Sora wait up!" Namine whined putting on her shoe outside. "You're such a slow poke, Nam." I stated laughing to myself. "Now Sora," My mom started, "you wait for your little sister or you can kiss Kairi's party good-bye." The party was to much to lose over Namine so I swung myself around and waited impatiently tapping my foot. Once we got on our way I caught up with my friends Roxas and Axel. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sora! Hey Namine." Roxas greeted cheerfully. That's the moment I first laid my eyes on him. Silver hair fell in front of his godlike face, green blue eyes bore a hole ahead as he walked to his destination, Destiny Academy. He was obviously new but I didn't mind helping a new kid '_find his way'_ around the school. Roxas and I departed from our less than awake friends and went to first period, World Literature Honors. We sat in our assigned seats in the back next to each other when the tardy bell rang and Mr. A started teaching as I would usually begin dozing. Today was different though and not because I slept well last night, but because I couldn't get the guy out of my head. I started fidgeting inside my backpack to look for a pencil and notebook. After I finished finding them I set my backpack on the empty chair next to me on my right and wrote _'Are you going to Kairi's party on Friday??' _and passed it to Roxas. I glanced at the teacher as he wrote french authors names on the board and I heard a knock on the door. To my surprise the silver haired beauty from early walked in with a schedule in one hand and a binder in the other. Just to make sure it was him I looked at his ass. _Yep that's him..._ Roxas passed the note back._ Of course I am!!!!!! are you_ I laughed to myself and ran my fingers through my chestnut gravity defying hair. I wrote a simple of course and gave it back. I looked up as the boy walked up and gestured to my backpack. "Oh sorry." I put my backpack on the ground and looked at him. _Stunning._ "It's okay." He paused to sit down and turned to me. "My name's Riku." He smiled brightly. _Even more stunning._ "I'm Sora." The bell rang shortly after Riku got situated. As we packed up Kairi walked towards me with two pieces of paper and a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Hey guys! Guess what." She said handing the paper to Roxas and I. She continued before we could reply, "My parents gave me the thumbs up for the party! They won't be in town but they don't want any complaints from the neighbors when they come back. Oh hey I'm Kairi." She introduced herself to Riku who was still packing up. He looked around confused and finally replied, "Oh hey. I'm Riku."

Kairi nodded knowingly and said, "Yeah I know," Of course she did, she new everything that went on in this secluded island. "Word travels fast in a small town and even faster in a smaller school."

"I guess so. Do you guys know where room 809 is? I think it's science." Riku slid his backpack on and turned to me. Of course I knew where it was, after all it was my next class. "Yeah follow me I have it next anyway." I started walking down the isle of desks toward the door. I heard Kairi sigh, which she does when she gets an idea so I turned around to face the red head as she stated, "Hey; I got an idea!" She paused to see our reactions and continued, "How would you like to come to my house party slash slumber party this weekend, Riku?" My throat closed and I got a fluttering feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just the thought of having him sleeping in the same room as me made feelings of joy jump around my stomach. Even though I just met him I knew that it was inevitable that I would soon enough fall in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: I apologize for the long wait. Once summer takes the place of school I'll make it up. As for right now read and relax.

_**Self **_**Inflicted ****_Heart_ache**

**Juliets Secret**

I sighed as I shoved all my reject clothes back into my already crowded dresser. As I slipped on my shoes my phone rang. The caller id didn't recognize the number but I was in too good of a mood to be cautious of a phone call. "Yello, Sora speaking." I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Sora. It's me Riku." I blushed deeply trying my best to suppress squealing like an overly excited teenage girl. As calmly as possible I replied, "Hey. I didn't know you had a cell phone. What's up?"

"I didn't have one up until like five minutes ago. My dad wanted to make sure I could call if something happened. Anyways I was wondering if you could meet me at the park in five minutes. Kairi asked me to pick up a few things for the sleep over." Damn, I loved his voice.

"Yeah sure I'll be right there. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and darted out of my room in a fit of joy. On the way there I got so nervous that my hands began to shake in my pants pockets. This would be the first time that I would be alone with Riku. My heart was already pounding by the time I turned the corner to the park. I sat down in the grass and looked up at the sky. I was going to lay on my back until two hands covered up my eyes from behind and a deep voice said, "What's someone like you doing here all alone?" I knew it was Riku by the way he stifled his laugh.

"Waiting for a friend. What about you?" I played along. He smiled as he helped me up. "Aha Kairi put us in charge of the movies." We agreed on going to the mega movies R us down the street.

When we got to Kairi's house Roxas and Axel were making out on the couch and Kairi was pouring the chips into big bowls while Namine was putting our names on our two liter bottles of soda. That's what I liked about Kairi's parties, she believed that having separate cups was too messy so instead she just wrote our names on our bottles and gave us the whole two liters. "Riku and I couldn't decide which movies to get so we bought Letters to Juliet, Robin Hood, and Twilight." I said closing the door behind Riku.

Kairi grabbed the movies from my hand and flipped through them smiling. "I wanna see Letters to Juliet first." Namine called from the kitchen. Kairi nodded in agreement as Axel agreed out loud. I helped Kairi put the chips on the coffee table in her living room while Axel put Letters to Juliet in the dvd player and the rest of us got comfortable. Riku scooted in close next to me on the floor which made butterflies jump around uncontrollably inside my stomach.

About half way through the movie I decided to go outside on the porch to get some fresh air. It was around nine and all the stars were already out and shining as bright as ever. The door opened and closed behind me. "Hey. Why'd you leave? I was comfortable." Riku sat down next to me. "I just wanted some fresh air." Riku looked at me quietly for a few minutes before I looked away. "You missed the good part. The old hag found Lorenzo."

We gazed into each others eyes for a few minutes before I got those butterflies so I looked away quickly and got up. "What's wrong?" he asked getting up and spinning me around to face him. "Nothing." I could almost taste the dishonesty in those words and apparently he could too because he said, "Don't lie." I shouldn't have felt that way. I shouldn't love him and I knew it. I knew that there was no way he could return the feeling. No way, at all. Riku sighed before shaking me by my shoulders. "If something's bothering you you can tell me! Do you not trust me?" I couldn't help but laugh as I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. "Of course I trust you. I feel like I can trust you with my life if push comes to shove." Riku let go of my shoulders frustrated. "Then what's wrong? You are so hard to figure out, you know that Sora?" No, I didn't know that. "I am?"

"Yes. Yes you are. All I wanna do is... is," Riku paused "Never mind just tell me what's wrong."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie."

"You wanna know what I want to do?"

"Uhh yeah! That's kinda why I asked."

"I wanna," It was then, under the night sky surrounded by quietly chirping crickets that he leaned in and pressed his lips against my own surprised lips. It felt as if the world slowed down and everything around me seemed to disappear. I knew right then and there that what I was feeling for him was what he was feeling for me.


End file.
